


All Dogs Have Teeth

by El3v3n



Series: The Ostiary [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El3v3n/pseuds/El3v3n
Summary: Side story to the Ostiary. Serenity is sulking over Yami's behavior from the previous evening and he has a lot of convincing to do to get back in her good graces. Serenity x Yami





	1. One

 

**All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kazuki Takahashi.**

 

Brilliant blue eyes with the occasional fleck of silver stared upon a small plate littered with crumbs. Picking at the remnants of what was once a delicious piece of cream pie, Serenity released a sigh that was everything but pleased. Turning her attention to her now empty wooden mug, she frowned and looked through a small opening in the wall she sat beside. The waitress had directed her concerns to hanging off the shoulder of one of the men sitting at the bar, thrusting the view of her low cut shirt to his attentions. With another sigh, the distraught fairy let her eyes momentarily close. She honestly didn't care much whether her cup was filled with tea or not as her mind was stuck focusing on the distressing events from the previous night.

 "Do you know who she is?" Serenity's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a voice. Through her peripheral vision she noticed two men peering toward her beyond the slat in the wall.

 "No idea, but she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," The other man replied in wonderment. The royal blushed as she once again turned her eyes to the table's surface.

 Though she had now spent a few months on the Earth, she still hadn't gotten used to the appeal her fairy heritage had over humans and other creatures on the planet. A flicker of light caught her eyes through the wall once more where she observed the bartender lighting lanterns behind the bar. Hurriedly turning to the window she balked upon seeing that the sun had now set. How long had she been in this dusty tavern? Looking toward the pile of empty plates before her she smiled sheepishly. Several treats of pie, cake and pastries hadn't done a thing to lift her spirits.

 ' _Perhaps I should have ordered alcohol_ ,' The fairy thought to herself when the sound of a tapping foot interrupted her musing.

 "Do you want more?" The shrill voice of the waitress demanded while pointing a finger indignantly toward her long-empty mug.

 "Uh, yes," Serenity answered as she looked up toward the harsh-eyed blonde. Tossing her mid-back length locks of hair the woman let loose a grumbled sigh.

 "Well I'll have to brew more, so it'll cost extra." She waved her hand as she stalked away. Lifting a skeptical eyebrow toward the snide woman's back Serenity shook her head. Normally the petite fairy would be bothered by being a nuisance to the haughty woman, but under the circumstances Serenity was glad to be distracted from the gruesome memories haunting her from the night before.

The bell above the tavern's door sang as a patron with heavy sounding shoes entered. Curiously peering through the narrow crack in the wall she sat against, she involuntarily gasped upon catching the sight of a familiar man just before he passed out of her limited view. Facing forward in her seat the young Queen crossed her arms with a huff. There was no sense trying to hide or escape as she was certain he already knew she was here, but _why_ had he come waltzing in here to bother her? She had been very clear with her disapproval with him the previous evening for what he had done right before her eyes that was in full violation of the promise he had made to her. As his slow steps echoed throughout the alehouse, Serenity kept her annoyed gaze focused on her empty cup. If the arrogant vampire hadn't figured out she was angry with him and had no desire to entertain his company then he would very soon. To her surprise the enigmatic man didn't even approach her and instead elected to choose a seat at the far end of the room with several empty tables between them. Unable to resist, Serenity investigated him from the side of her gaze.

 Appearing as marvelous as he always did, Yami sat relaxingly reclined in a simple wooden chair. With long legs sprawled casually out before him, he had his hands tucked away into the pockets of his dark tailored coat. The golden tendrils of hair framing his face hid his eyes to which she knew to be an intense shade of blood red. A deep seated frown along his sharply angled jaw defied his otherwise aloof appearance. He was likely angry she was out alone and unguarded, as she had promised to allow him to do on such excursions, but Serenity didn't care. He had violated their arrangement first when he had mercilessly slaughtered those men who were only trying to be helpful.

 A sudden stir commanded Serenity's attention as she turned her gaze hopefully to the waitress rounding the corner with a tea kettle in hand. But to her dismay, the vapid woman immediately turned on heel and drifted toward Yami's table as if she was a moth drawn to the irresistible pull of a flame. Serenity's eye began to twitch upon the woman who managed to reach new heights of rudeness. Letting loose a heavy puff of air the new Queen recalled that fairies weren't the only creatures humans were hopelessly attracted to. Vampires, especially ones as appealing as Yami -- who she knew to be perfectly divine in every physical aspect -- were attractive death traps to any human foolish enough to take the bait.

 "Good evening," the waitress practically eep'd as she looked upon him through her half moon shaped glasses in wonderment. "My-my name's Rebecca and I'll be taking care of you tonight." She smiled as she sat the kettle down and moved to light the votive at the table's center. When the impressive vampire regarded her with wordlessness the one called Rebecca rubbed her hands together nervously.

 "Are you new around here? At least, I thought I knew just about everyone in town." She inquired with a small and airy laugh. Choosing to finally acknowledge her presence, the bespectacled blonde nearly crumbled upon gazing into his hypnotizing orbs.

"Good evening, Rebecca," the waitress swallowed thickly upon hearing his luxuriously rich voice. "It appears my presence has interrupted your services. Please do carry on, I can be patient." His lips upturned in a sly smile.

 "Oh," Rebecca giggled flirtatiously, "of course you're not bothering me," she winked and placed her palms flush with the table as she leaned toward him. "I'm here to serve you, after all." Eavesdropping shamelessly, Serenity's attention shot toward the pair with her mouth agape. Clearing his throat, Yami gestured toward the steaming teapot before once again focusing on the woman's countenance.

 "Oh, right," The woman quickly retracted her hands and grasped the vessel's handle, "just one moment." Serenity resisted the urge to scoot further into her booth when the waitress barreled toward her with a scowl. Depositing the metal roughly against the wooden surface, the fairy quickly retracted her hand from the boiling liquid that shot from the spout upon impact.

 "Hey," the woman spoke under her breath with her narrowed blues challenging Serenity's widened ones. "In lieu of my tip could you just not bother me for the rest of the evening? It's been weeks since I've gotten any male _attention_ , if you catch my drift." Serenity blushed.

 "Wha-what?" She asked dumbfounded. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

 "Come on, don't play dumb. You have to cooperate anyway, its girl code." She responded before slinking back toward Yami's table with a sway in her hips. Reclaiming her bottom jaw, Serenity pursed her lips as she stared toward the retreating girl. Searching the vampire seated across the room for an explanation she was stunned to see his attention focused on the approaching waitress.

 What began as a ridiculous situation suddenly resulted in a foreign flood of emotions within the petite woman. Her stomach dropped when the barmaid resumed leaning over the table, revealing the assets beneath her deep scallop-necked top. While they weren't really all that impressive, the sharp-tongued waitress wasn't completely unfortunate looking.

 Serenity felt her middle wrench in an unpleasantness so heavy she struggled to keep from slumping in her seat. The corner of her mouth slid into a deep frown upon hearing the human's demure voice, promising Yami a night of delicious cuisine and fantastic company. If he had come in here for Serenity he'd have surely angrily carted her out of the building by now, so what was he doing?

 Did he really _desire_ this person?

 The blonde fairy flinched when she overheard the both of them chuckle about something she hadn't caught while lost in her thoughts. Her stomach clenched tighter when a black realization slithered into her head. Though the captivating man had basked in just about every aspect of her physical and mental presence over the past few months, the two were in no type of committed relationship.

 Sure, he'd expressed his desire to protect her -- a cause that had been reiterated to be the utmost matter of importance a multitude of times by Shimon. But beyond experiencing just how zealously he enjoyed her physical companionship, it occurred to her that perhaps she meant very little to him, in the end. So little, that he didn't care if she observed him in the middle of baiting his nighttime _entertainment_. Feeling her eyes becoming damp just imagining it, another emotion quickly surged her spine.

 She had just spent the entire afternoon angry and upset over what he had done the night before, and now she was envious of the attention he was giving another? Letting her eyes briefly close, she shook her head in a huff and reached for the satchel in her jacket pocket. Laying down a few silvery coins on the table's surface, she slid to the open end of the half-moon shaped booth and kept her eyes averted from the two across the room.

 In the end, she supposed thinking of Yami as anything other than a maneater who enjoyed lying and manipulating her feelings was false. But that didn't mean she had to stick around and watch…no matter how much it hurt. Adjusting her collar she moved to exit but abruptly paused upon clearly hearing the vampire's distinct voice from across the room.

 "While that all sounds delightful," the stunningly attractive vampire spoke soft and charmingly, "to be honest with you, I came in here looking for something very particular."

 "Oh?" Rebecca asked playfully with a placating laugh.

 "Considering the time of season I'm surprised you don't have _rabbit_ on the menu." He inquired hoarsely. Shamelessly eavesdropping, Serenity's face turned a lovely shade of pallor.

 "The chef isn't a huge fan, besides," the waitress smiled, "you don't seem like the type of man who'd enjoy eating cute little bunny rabbits." She stuck her bottom lip out in a teasing pout. Yami's eyes lit up amusedly as he barely contained the mirth in his closed-mouth smirk.

 "Oh, well then," he rolled, a contained laugh shining in his ruby orbs, "I'm afraid you don't know me very well."

 "I guess I just can't get over how fluffy and adorable they are, makes it kind of an appetite killer." Rebecca continued.

 "Ah," he sounded, relishing in his lopsided smile. "I think you might change your mind… once you'd _had a taste_."

 Serenity's crystalline blues were wide on her hands as she gripped for dear life at the table's edge. She wanted to leave, but her limbs betrayed her will for that indulgent feeling that was quickly becoming an addiction. A delicious shiver raced her pale skin as she imagined those same words being whispered hotly at her ear. Being held unyieldingly against that wicked man's hard body was just scratching the surface of how marvelous he made her feel.

 Sucking in a shaky breath, Serenity chastised her weak resolve and stood from her seat wearing the most intimidating glare she could muster as she looked one last time toward the pair across the room. And they might have been frightened by her fierce stare…

If they had been there at all.

 "Wha-huh?" Serenity muttered aloud, but before she could gather her bearings, she was yanked backwards and her back planted onto the cushioned seat. She let loose a scream but it was caught and silenced by the eager mouth of another. At first taste of the sly and greedy tongue claiming her mouth as his, her body responded to him like it was being sucked into inescapable abyss. As if to remind the helpless fairy of her imprisonment, she felt his weight overwhelm her much smaller form.

 The pressure driving her into the bench and the feel of his long, sturdy fingers kneading the back of her head invigorated the sensations Serenity barely suppressed upon hearing the vampire's suggestive words. She met his deepened kiss voraciously. The petite blonde may have appeared demure, but she was bold when it came to taking what her body desired. For a moment she saw a flash of strikingly scarlet irises when Yami abruptly broke their kiss, only to press his lips back onto hers and growl from the bottom of his throat. It was a warning perhaps -- the egotistic vampire didn't like his dominance being challenged. But after a day of pent up anger, Serenity was hardly ready to submit so easily.

 Serenity fought when he re-entered her mouth and held back a pleased sigh when he pressed his muscled chest against the soft contours of her own. Suddenly, he dismantled her defiance when he slid his fingers under her coat and pressed them firmly down her spine. She quaked and whimpered against his mouth upon feeling the scalding heat building in her belly rush downward. The proud royal was beyond upset with the man pinning her to the cushion, but her body was treacherous.

 When she felt the friction of his rigid arousal grind against the front of her tight fitting pants, a delicious tingle flooded and simmered between her thighs. She rolled her hips to meet him, desperate for more of that tantalizing sensation. Her dizzied mind reclaimed its surroundings when she felt his silent laugh vibrate against her. He was victorious in conquering her subjection…and Yami liked to win.

 Pulling away from him, he remained hovering above her. Serenity's face was flushed despite the deep frown crossing her lips. He said nothing as he studied her, clearly amused.

"Wha-what," she struggled to catch her breath. "What are you doing?" She quietly hissed, distinctly remembering that five or so people were eating and drinking on the other side of the thin wall.

 "How else am I supposed to behave?" Yami rumbled deeply, a sly smirk creeping along his lips, "you banished me from your bed last evening, or have you forgotten?" he added, sounding somehow both entertained and bitter.

 "Have I forgotten?" Serenity repeated harshly, feeling the anger build up in her heaving chest. "I haven't forgotten anything!" She argued a little more loudly than she meant to. "I remember exactly what you did last ni-" Yami silenced her heated words with an even hotter kiss. Serenity's skin became instantly aflamed again, as if their little one-sided spat had been only foreplay for whatever this man was wanting to do to her.

 Yami raked one of his hands against the seam of her thin blouse and firmly grabbed the right side of her hip. Serenity shivered at the feel of his hot fingers against her flesh. She inhaled deeply when he pulled his luscious kiss away and studied his well-structured face through a conflicted and sensual haze. Regaining her emotions she narrowed her eyes in an attempt to convey her seriousness.

 "What?" She demanded obstinately. His face lit up in a wicked grin upon her sassy response.

 "I was just thinking…" he uttered throatily, pausing for an excruciating instant as he nuzzled the bell of her ear with his nose. Serenity barely contained her audible gasp when his hand drifted lower to cup the ever-growing heat between her legs. He began massaging the taunted flesh through the barriers of fabric that were denying her a touch she needed like she needed air. She bit her bottom lip to contain a squeal clawing for escape.

 "You smell so god-damned good, Serenity," he groaned guilelessly at her ear, briefly pressing the fronts of his slicked and deadly teeth against the thin cartilage. "How is it that you've lived this long," he paused in his torment to meet her gaze, his own half-lidded eyes shadowed in lust.

 "Without being _eaten alive_?" He inquired hoarsely, his wavering upper lip just barely containing his fang-filled snarl.

 In his long years of life, Yami had encountered many things considered to be treasures, but compared to the radiating woman below him not a single one of those deserved the name. On any normal evening, just bearing witness to the stunning, and doe-eyed fairy required a considerable amount of self-control. There hadn't been a night since meeting her where he would have preferred to be doing anything else but _her_. He would shield her away from the outside world forever if she allowed it, and give her any and everything she desired if for nothing more than to be allowed to always bask in her heavenly presence.

But when she was here like _this_ \-- panting, flushed, and wantonly arching against his hand seeking a powerful release -- psychopathic demons, nearby humans, and self-control were just words that held no meaning to him. All he saw was the sweetest, most delectable dish in existence presented before him in the most beautiful way imaginable. Every bead of sweat, her sugary, exotic tongue, and that oh-so delicious jewel currently soaking, hot and impatiently waiting at his fingertips was _his_ feast to devour. And he dared not even think of the substance pulsing beneath her skin as the thought alone gave him a toothache.

 He growled when he heard her whimper. It was a very animalistic and appropriate response as words were hardly becoming of him in his current state. Her glossy blues were imploring of him. Like him, she'd always be above begging, but he had put her in this state and the Gods' help him if he didn't take care of it. He hadn't planned on taking things this far, but she had looked so _tempting_ in a lonesome corner of the building and he wasn't one to turn down an opportunity to have his hands and mouth on her when it presented itself. That, and she was wholly infuriated with him, an emotion that brought forth a very interesting side of her sexuality.

 Holding back a frustrated growl he went over his options quickly. If he had it his way, he would just masacre everyone in the building and do to her what he _really_ wanted. But for the squirming and maddeningly desirable reason trapped beneath him that wasn't an option. Regardless of what was ideal, he would have to act fast, because that annoying waitress would be back soon. Retrieving his hand from her warmth, much to her dismay, he stretched over her tiny figure and paused before her ear.

 "Shhh," he taunted, softly. Unappreciative of being silenced by the unbelievable man, Serenity felt her fury return with a vengeance. Preparing to launch an earful if he made a move to make this situation any worse, she jolted when he conquered her mouth -- quick like a snake striking at the perfect moment.

 Thrusting her hands in stormy protest against his chest, her struggling abruptly quelled when he tore viciously at the front of her dark colored slacks. Serenity attempted to squirm away upon hearing the freed button clatter and skitter away on the floor, but she became submerged in shivers and shakes at the feel of his gloriously hot flesh upon her most private place. She moaned around his tongue and he groaned back, relishing in the silken, wet heat greeting his fingers.

 Without his usual finesse, he thrust his fingers into her and nearly laughed when she bucked her hips upward to him. His curled digits found their destination quickly and he attacked her without mercy, growling when her velvet warmth clamped around him. The little fairy was wailing into his mouth and he again cursed their location as he would have preferred to hear those luscious screams rather than swallow them.

 A hard and violent shudder raced through Serenity. She arched her body against his, stretching to feel every last trace of that bone-quaking, magnificent sensation as it rippled through her limbs. Suddenly, the warmth from her mouth and shuddering core disappeared and she shivered upon a cold gust of air washing over her.

 "Miss?" A foreign yet familiar voice passed across her conscious. Groggily opening her eyes, she saw Yami looming over her with a hand on the back of the bench and the other planted onto the surface of the table. He briefly paid her a wicked, vampire-worthy grin before replacing his expression with feigned concern.

 "Are you alright?" He asked gently. Based on the alien expression and tone of his voice Yami could have been a completely different person, but Serenity knew better.

 "She probably passed out from a sugar crash," a feminine voice spoke haughtily from behind. Serenity's pupils dilated, and she hurriedly sat up, wrapping her coat around her. Yami, now standing at his full height paid her a discreet smirk. Beyond him, she spied the fuming waitress, pushing forward toward the table. Her angry eyes burrowed into her spewing so much hate that her glasses nearly fogged.

 "You should have seen how many desserts she ate." Rebecca continued venomously.

 "I don't see anything wrong with a sweet tooth," the masculine voice returned with a deviousness that truly did belong to Yami. Flicking her stare toward him, Serenity's face turned beet red. She watched him slowly pull two criminal fingers from his mouth, darting his tongue to savor the last remnants of her sweetness before dropping his hand when the waitress turned her attention upon him.

 "There are worse addictions," he added suggestively, the tone in his voice earning a similar flush from the barmaid. Looking toward him in a confounded haze, she allowed the vampire to help her from her seat without a struggle. She blushed more furiously when he moved to fasten the buttons of her long coat, smirking as he stole a touch from her collarbone just before finishing. This situation was impossibly embarrassing, despite the fact that the woman staring them down in horror had no idea what had occurred just moments before.

 "I had better escort you home," he spoke smoothly. Serenity nodded but wrinkled her nose. She wanted nothing more to get out of there but wasn't quite feeling too grateful to her attractive tormentor. Turning around with his hand resting between her shoulder blades, Serenity flinched upon observing the heartbroken expression worn on the waitress' visage. For some inexplicable reason she was suddenly feeling bad for the woman who'd been rude to her all afternoon.

 "The vendor across the street agreed to sell me a rabbit, we can cook it up for you no problem." She spoke quickly, clasping her hands together desperately. "I'm sure she's fine to get home on her own," she looked to Serenity pleadingly. "Isn't that right?"

Half expecting Yami to come up with some witty reply to get them out of the building faster, she was surprised when he wordlessly walked around the human, taking the fae royal along with him.

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story to the Ostiary. Serenity is sulking over Yami's behavior from the previous evening and he has a lot of convincing to do to get back in her good graces. Serenity x Yami Yugi

**All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kazuki Takahashi.**

The cold air nipped at Serenity’s cheeks, leaving them rosy as she was led outside the building. As convenient as it was to blame, the night’s wintery temperature wasn’t the real reason her face pulsed with heat. As soon as they had cleared the door, Yami’s hand snaked around her waist and pulled her against his warm and solid form in stride. It seemed as if he no longer cared for the charade where he pretended not to know her. After all, he had had no qualms spelling it out for others in the past, particularly toward those who he had deemed to be a little  _ too _ friendly.

Serenity was  _ his _ .

His steps were brisk in pace, so much so that she had trouble keeping up with his longer gait. She had an idea of why he was in such a hurry, and despite her fury with him she couldn’t deny the thrill she felt just pondering it. There was no chance that the vampire was satisfied by their rendezvous in the alehouse, but he wasn’t normally so impatient. He was nearly dragging her along beside him, and audibly grumbled when they had to pause upon reaching a crowd of people.

A bump against her shoulder prompted her to look up and find an apologetic smile from a young man who had tried to squeeze by. No sooner had she made eye contact did the stranger’s expression change from friendly to one casked with terror as he nearly fell over himself to back away. The change in the atmosphere was palpable. Her skin pricked with a chill at the dark power that lashed out from her companion.

Yami stared down the retreating human, with poison in his gaze. The notorious vampire was powerful, and  _ dangerous _ \-- a fact that was obvious even to those who weren’t as magically gifted as she. She couldn’t help but marvel at how effortlessly he manipulated those around him. Just minutes before this, a woman had been desperate for his favor, which was in striking contrast to this man fleeing from him in panic.

It wasn’t the first time it occurred to her that she couldn’t really be certain of Yami’s intentions. Despite having multiple opportunities, he hadn’t ever caused her any physical harm. When her doubts persisted, he had even  _ told _ her that he would protect  _ and please _ her for as long as she would allow it. The subject had been broached  _ ad nauseum _ , but it was still difficult for Serenity to accept. When he could so easily exploit others for his purposes, how could she trust that his feelings toward her were genuine? Maybe she was just a plaything to amuse himself with until she had served her purpose in locking Zorc Necrophades away. Her shoulders slumped at the thought, when a heavy sigh woke the fairy from her musings.

His eyes had returned to her, making her flinch upon seeing his expression swell with disapproval. The suffocating presence of his dark power returned to him, and she pulled in a deep breath, having not realized that she had been holding it. It was easy to forget herself in Yami’s presence, his dark powers afforded him the ability to listen to her thoughts and he did so all the time. 

“You are a difficult woman to impress, Serenity,” he grumbled, but donned a half smile after a moment’s contemplation. “Fortunately, I don’t mind the challenge.” He loomed over her, running his thumb across her bottom lip before capturing her chin between his fingers.

“I’ll win you over, yet. Just give me time.”

Her heart thundered in her chest, loud enough that she was sure he could hear. The fairy was shackled in his grasp and frozen in his gaze. After spending so much time together she imagined he wouldn’t be able to affect her so, but the unspoken promises in his words rolled over her like a caress. His alluringly soft and deep voice could have coaxed her to follow this beautiful man anywhere. It was his eyes that betrayed his identity as a monster, but even as they blazed a demonic red against the night, she still couldn’t find them anything but spellbinding.

The chatter of the dispersing crowd broke her trance, and she remembered yet again that she was still  _ furious _ with him. His actions at least warranted an explanation, if not an apology. Accosting her in public -- regardless of how pleasurable it had been -- threatening people unnecessarily, and breaking into her private thoughts was not the path back to her good graces. He shifted to guide her back into steps, but stalled when she dug her heels against the cobblestone. Her nose crinkled when he looked at her again, and she felt the ire build in her chest when he dared to look amused.

“I’m happy to carry her Royal Majesty, if it suits her.” A vision of him tossing her over his shoulder and carting her off had her ears turning red in embarrassment. Worst of all, he’d already done it before so she knew it was a possibility. Thinking better of her choice of protest, she began to walk and he fell alongside her with a more casual hold on her waist than before.

“Where are we going?” She demanded, “Ra said he would return tonight, shouldn’t we meet him and the others?”

“That was the plan we agreed upon. The Cliffs of Haima aren’t too far from here, but we can travel much faster once we leave this town and it’s obnoxious residents behind.” He answered without hesitation. His focus on the actual business they had that evening caught her off guard, again eliciting a wash of pink across her cheek bones. Of course he recognized the importance of their mission. She instantly felt childish for her prior reverie. While it was true he’d clearly broken his promise to her, there were more important issues to deal with at the moment.

“Where did you think we were going?” His question drew a sharp breath from her, and she looked to the ground.

“Unlike you, I can’t break into people’s thoughts so I have to ask questions.” She snapped with a tone that even surprised herself. He chuckled.

“Fair enough, but that’s still not an answer.”

“You’ve been in my head all night. You already know the answer -- you’re just trying to tease me.” She shot back, flicking her eyes to him with the most angry expression she could muster. Seemingly unmoved by her glare, he looked ahead, the simper on his lips suggesting that he was thoughtful about something he found entertaining. They walked silently for a few breaths, and Serenity turned away from him to notice that they were finally alone on a quiet side street. She hadn’t really been paying attention to where they were going, but the four thousand-year-old vampire seemed to know where to find everything in this world. Even still, she was fairly certain they weren’t headed in the right direction.

“Yami,” she spoke, pausing to take a second look at the sky just to be sure.

“Serenity,’ he rumbled, in kind. His voice lingered in the air, deep and thick. Serenity didn’t completely understand the depth of his supernatural powers, but he was often able to convey so much to her with little communication. Just the way he spoke her name sent her pulse to  _ race _ .

He found her name in his mouth to be absolutely  _ delicious _ , and she was fully aware that wasn’t the most intimate part of her he had ever tasted.

Her stomach tumbled when he paused beside her, feeling the weight of his gaze before she dared to look. His eyes were aflame with an emotion that hadn’t been there earlier. Fierce and passionate, it felt private, as if he reserved it only for her. A breath trembled from her lips and she took a small step away from him. He let her go.

Within, her instincts waged a violent war. Her body yearned to be consumed by the man behind that look, remembering how indulgent it had been in the past, without exception. Yet her other sentiments roared back. Her desire for him was strong, but something small but potent clawed at her from inside. His entire presence was unsettling. He was the most dangerous man this world had ever known. A smart little fairy would  _ run _ \-- fly away as fast as she could escape. His lips quirked with a smile, and he took a step forward. She stepped back.

"I realize you can’t hear my thoughts, but there’s no reason to remain perplexed by them. If you ever want to know them, just ask. I have nothing to hide.” Her startled blues remained trained on his gaze. She took slow steps away from him, but he pressed on in calm pursuit.

“What are you thinking now?” She blurted out, desperate for anything to buy her a distraction, a moment to think. His smile grew, barbed with fangs and a wicked glee that could only belong to him.

“I was thinking of you, as I often am.” Her back came in contact with the side of one of the buildings, and the fearsome predator stalking her paused an achingly short distance away. Her coat was thick, but she could still feel the heat of his fingertips as they captured her waist. She was acquainted with his touch, and her skin would never shake the memory.

His nose brushed with hers, and heat of his breath on her lips was testing her ever weakening resolve. He touched them briefly with his own, more of a tease than anything. It was his groan at her ear that made her knees wobble. She might have tumbled in a heap if it weren’t for the wall and the monster who held her there.

“The details are a little obscene, but I’m happy to share those with you if you’d like,” he whispered, pressing a kiss just below her ear. “As always, I would prefer to demonstrate what I’ve been thinking about doing _for_ _you_.” Serenity gasped when suddenly the wall behind her wasn’t a wall at all, but a door that opened just long enough for Yami to push them both inside.

“ _To_ _you_.” he growled against her lips. “ _With_ _you_.”

She choked on her breath when he roughly deposited her on the foyer table, gasping when his searing kiss greeted her neck. Yami savagely tore at the front of her coat, ripping fabric and scattering buttons in his quest for her body. She had only a second to gather her wits when he leaned away to pull off the sleeves of her coat.

"Yami,” she tried, but the words bubbled in her throat when his hands under her shirt was his reply. How could he do this -- nearly unravel her with just the feel of his hot touch on her body? Her thoughts must have pleased him, because he shared a quiet little chuckle with her as he pushed the hem to the base of her breasts. Shakily, she gripped the fabric and pulled it down. She couldn’t do much about him lingering in her head, but it certainly infuriated her.

“We need to talk,” she croaked. He leaned in, making the table creak under the weight of his palms.

“You want to talk?  _ Now? _ ” His voice rasped. She watched his jaw work, his red eyes blazing like coals afire with lust. “Must we? I can think of more satisfying things I can do for you with my mouth.”

“W-what?” She stuttered, her thoughts too scattered with fantasy to collect her thoughts. She jerked when his lips slithered into a smile, and parted to reply. “N-No” she interrupted, feeling like she might explode if he said what he was thinking out loud. “I-”

“Does it really matter to you?” He interrupted her in turn. Taking a step back, he led her off the table, paying her an indulgent smile when he caught her from tumbling on wobbly knees. The vampire was a difficult man to read, but his gaze transformed on her, as sincere as she had ever seen.

“Whatever the reason I thought it necessary to send your elven acquaintances to an early grave, does it change anything?” He continued, tilting his head as he regarded her. “If you don’t approve, will you not want me?” Her heart thudded to a standstill, before roaring back to life.

“No,” she replied, breathless, wondering why she hadn’t needed to hesitate to consider it. She knew he was a monster, she’d always known, and she still wanted him more than she had ever desired anything. Perhaps it was something she should have been ashamed by, but in the moment, upon being asked to reflect on it, it truly held no bearing on her feelings.

“Then, can it wait?” She nodded, and he was clearly pleased, pressing a humming kiss to her lips as he lifted her. Without leaving her lips, he found the room she’d slept in, alone, at the break of day that morning.

Small, excited noises were escaping her when he deepened the kiss, pausing only to finally rid her of her shirt before he let her fall to the bed. He threw it away as if it were possible to be offended by a piece of fabric. His hot gaze raked over her body as he reached to rid her of her boots, reaching for the opening of her pants when she stopped him with another word.

“What about Ra and the others?” The thought fell out of her mouth. Coming out of his trance, he met her eyes and laughed quietly in a way that excited her, but also made her feel uncomfortable, and hotly so. He tossed her slacks away somewhere into the dimly lit room.

“I don’t need all night to make you come, Serenity. They can wait.” He ran his tongue over his teeth, staring at her underwear as if it were a silk ribbon standing between him and a gift he  _ really _ wanted to open. A breath buckled in her lungs at that, partly because of his blunt answer, but also because she knew he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you'd like to see the last chapter!
> 
> ~El3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on putting my stories with explicit sexual content on this site to comply with fanfiction net's rules. This is a side story to the Ostiary.
> 
> This is a revised version of the original chapter. I fixed some errors I found and cut out a few extraneous words.
> 
> Please review if you liked it (or didn’t!)
> 
> ~El3


End file.
